Power Pack
The BIONICLE Power Pack was a special package released in 2001. It contains a CD, an exclusive Hafu set with a Bamboo Disk, and a special Kanohi Rua. Additionally, the liner notes folded out to reveal a poster depicting the island of Mata Nui on one side, next to images of the Toa Mata with their parts of the Makoki Stone, and an ad for 2001 BIONICLE products on the reverse, situated beneath the cover image, Hafu's instructions, and information on the music. The Power Pack and its contents were promoted on BIONICLEmusic.com, a website run jointly by LEGO and Universal Music, the recording company for the music included. Kanohi Rua The Kanohi Rua is the Mask of Wisdom, worn by Toa Kaita Wairuha. The Kanohi Rua included is chrome-colored and has the shape of a Kanohi Hau, though it has the shape of the Miru in story. Hafu The Matoran Hafu is included as a small set in his original appearance, (that he took after his time in a Matoran Sphere but prior to the Rebuilding). It was constructed from 8 pieces including his Noble-form powerless Kanohi Ruru and a Bamboo Disk featuring an image of the Kanohi Hau above Tahu's name. One could pull back and release his right arm as it held the disk to fling it, just like the Matoran released in McDonald's Happy Meals. Instructions on how to build Hafu were found in the liner notes. Music The CD contains three music tracks: * 1. The BIONICLE Music, by Lewa: The best-known of the tracks, as it has appeared in various media, including the Mata Nui Online Game and the Vahki Online Animations. * 2. Hura-Mafa Flow, vocals and guitars by Gali, programming by Kopaka: A darker piece, which features a vocal track which contains the words "Still Searching" and "Rock One, Rock Two, Rock Three". * 3. Kumo Rocks, vocals and guitars by Gali, programming by Kopaka: A guitar-driven mix interspersed with the words "Rock Your World". Other CD Contents The CD also contained all six of the Toa Mata Promo Animations, as well as the rare Turaga Vakama animation, which were playable when the CD was placed into a computer. The CD started with an animation of Mata Nui and zooming in to Po-Koro. The menu for the CD was an image of Po-Koro, featuring Toa Mata Pohatu, a few Po-Matoran (Including Hafu), Turaga Onewa, and a pile of Golden Kanohi Masks. All three characters would occasionally move, similar to the Desktop Toys. By clicking on the characters, one would receive a bio of that character. By clicking different parts of the character, the viewer would receive different information. The viewer could also click a wall on the right with masks on it. It would lead the viewer on a wall with all the six Kanohi, and one of them being the great kanohi "Miro". Clicking them would make information appear about them on the bottom of the screen. By clicking the image of Mata Nui on a hut wall between Onewa and Pohatu, an animation of the legend of the Toa Mata arriving would begin. This was not the Legend of Mata Nui animation however, but rather an animation with images and text explaining the legend. Clicking the Golden Mask pile gave the viewer a quiz of 4 questions. It stated that if the viewer got them all right, he/she would get access to a competition where the winner would get a solid golden Kanohi Hau. By clicking the box in the sand near Hafu an advertisement of the BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa video game would play. Category:2001